Fever of the Wolf
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: They had no idea Robin was getting sick. They had known he was a little off but they didn't realize the extent. They didn't realize there was a wolf killing him from the inside. What if Robin was a werewolf like in Wolves of Mercy Falls? What if Batman had cured him but the cure was wearing off and his only choice now was to either become a wolf again or die? T to be safe may be K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman **_**or **_**Wolves of Mercy Falls**_

The first time Robin felt off was in training. His head was pounding, and it seemed to only get worse as he pushed himself. When the team was done training, he attempted to just _breathe, _trying to make the feeling he had go away, even though he knew it wouldn't.

"Hey, Rob, you all right?" Wally asked, noticing his little brother having trouble breathing. Robin was never exhausted after training. Wally didn't realize Robin was sick though, none of them did. Because Robin never _got _sick.

But he was sick now, and he knew exactly why. "I'm fine, Wally," he managed to say.

"Okay, you sure?" Wally asked, still sounding concerned.

Robin nodded, and the team believed him, sort of. They knew something was up, they just didn't realize exactly what it was, or to what extent.

They didn't realize there was a wolf inside of him, a wolf that hadn't come out in so long due to the "cure" he and Batman had found.

They didn't realize that this wolf was killing him from the inside.

But Robin did. He had seen this before. Everyone in Haly's Circus had been werewolves. They would all always shift for the winter, so they didn't have any winter performances, because most of the company would be wolves.

He'd been with this one she-wolf once when they'd shifted. She hadn't shifted in many years.

Always when shifting time came, they would move their show back to Romania, where the wolf pack lived.

The she-wolf, when she was human, went by the name of Rowan. She had been one of the jugglers in the circus, but was now nothing but a lithe gray wolf.

Dick had hunted with her quite a bit, and he had noticed, she was getting sick. She had a fever, her nose was bleeding, she was throwing up, and kept pawing at her head like it was pounding. She was going to die, because it had been too long since she last shifted.

Some wolves got a decade, others got less. It hadn't been a decade for Robin yet, but he knew he was sick, and he knew why.

Whenever he managed to get some sleep, he kept dreaming about being a wolf again, slender, supple, and yet powerful, with a dark, black pelt, like night, a mouth full of sharp, snow-white fangs, and his same bright blue eyes.

The team curled up that night to watch a movie, _Mulan _to be exact, but Robin couldn't focus on it. He was too busy imagining the sounds of howling wolves, remembering what it was like to run through the snow-covered forest in a wolf's body, and trying to tune out the pounding in his skull.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I got this idea while reading some Young Justice fanfiction. I usually alternate reading Young Justice fanfics about Dick, and Batman fanfics about Tim or Cass, and the idea of Robin being a werewolf was just too appealing. It may also have something to do with the face that I recently read <em>Forever <em>only a couple of weeks ago, and have been thinking about the series ever since. I hadn't found any crossovers between YJ and Wolves of Mercy Falls, but I had found some werewolf Robin stories that were pretty fun. **

**Normally I would have this a crossover, but I didn't see the point since I wasn't going to bring in any of the wolves of Mercy Falls characters, even if it does have the same ideas with shifting, etc. **

**I hope to make the rest of the chapters longer than this, I just wanted to get the story out for readers as fast as I could.**

**Any way, I hope to update this soon, thanks for reading, review if you like, I'd love to know your opinions,**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman **_**or **_**Wolves of Mercy Falls**_

_We run as wolves ran along the ground, our paws gently brushing the earth below us with an eerie silence. _

_Moonlight glimmers above us, setting off a mystifying glow on the pack. I turn my gaze up towards the midnight-blue sky, and let out a low howl._

Robin snapped awake from the dream as a wolf, sweating and shaking. He felt even sicker than he had before going to bed.

He looked over at his clock. It read 5.00 a.m. He'd gotten to sleep about an hour ago. Well, that was better than last night, when he got no sleep. As a bat, he generally didn't get much sleep with his patrol schedule, and when he did sleep, he could only dream about the wolves any more.

It was better than watching his parents fall to their deaths or watching the Joker above him, grinning, crowbar raised, but knowing he was remembering being a wolf due to the toxins taking their toll and finally killing him was a nightmare all the same.

He slid out of the sheets, knowing his flesh must feel fiery. As he stood, his head started pounding, and he clutched at his nightstand to avoid falling over.

He'd been sick for a while, but it was instinct to not reveal you were injured, ill, or in his case dying. He thought it might be because he was still a wolf somewhere in this body.

With a sigh, Robin pulled on his suit and mask, and attempted to walk straight, ignoring the pounding in his head and the feeling of nausea.

* * *

><p>Wally's POV<p>

Wally was bored.

Kaldur and Conner were off sparring, Artemis and M'gann were watching some girly show, and Robin wasn't here yet.

He sighed, and began to entertain himself by counting his own freckles, and then the door slid open and Robin slipped in.

Wally was beside his best friend in a flash. "RobinohmyGodIwassoboredwithoutyou!"

Robin cringed at the volume of Wally's voice. "Slow down, KF," he said, massaging his temples.

"Sorry, I was just so bored without you," he said at a civilian pace. "Kaldur and Conner are ignoring me, and Artemis and M'gann are watching some _girly _show."

"Shut up, Kid Mouth!" Artemis yelled. "We're trying to watch this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kid Flash said. "So, Rob, what do you want to do? We could spar, or go running, or go train, or-"

Robin inwardly cringed, but Wally didn't notice. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Great!" and Wally sped off, leaving Robin to follow him and hope that he could keep up with the speedster, and he didn't mean with speed, he just didn't want to collapse.

But whatever Wally had in mind, Robin would attempt to do. He was not going to reveal that he was dying from the wolf toxins to anyone, not even Batman.

* * *

><p>"Robin, are you okay?" Wally asked. Robin had been even more off today in training than he had been yesterday.<p>

"Yeah," his best friend breathed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I was fine, Wally," Robin looked like he was either restraining himself from snapping, or was too tired to.

"Okay, whatever you say," Wally said, though he didn't believe him. He didn't feel like arguing with an angry Robin, and assumed his best friend's usual lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

Wally turned around, and then glanced back at his friend, who was massaging his temples. He blinked at that. _Huh, Rob never gets headaches, or even sick._

Wally wanted to question his friend more, but knew that even if Robin were sick, he'd deny it. No, he'd have to take this up with the team, see what they thought, so that's exactly what Wally did.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, have you noticed anything off about Robin lately?" Wally asked the team when he had gotten them all gathered, minus Robin of course, in the same room.<p>

They all nodded.

"I sensed something _off _about him this morning, and yesterday," M'gann admitted. "Maybe he's sick?"

"That's what I thought, but Robin doesn't get sick, I mean, have any of you seen him sick before? Cause I sure as hell haven't, and I've known him the longest," Wally said.

"No, we've never seen him sick before, Wally," Kaldur said. He turned towards Artemis. "What do humans usually do when they're sick?"

She shrugged. "Sleep, take some medicine maybe depending on the cold. Ibuprofen usually helps with things like fevers and headaches. But, knowing Robin, he's not going to admit to being sick." _Because he doesn't want to be seen as week, _she thought. _He's like me, without powers, and on top of that, he's the youngest. _Artemis was just as concerned as the others, but she would understand if Robin refused to admit to being sick with the circumstances.

"Doesn't matter," Wally said. "We already _know _he's sick. M'gann even said she felt something wrong with him; if he won't admit it, then we'll make him and force him to let us help."

The entire team agreed with this, even Artemis, who knew why Robin wouldn't want the team to know he was sick, or at least the normal reasons why Robin wouldn't want them to know he was sick. She had no idea about the wolf toxins that were killing him.

"Right, let's go," Conner said. "We're wasting time."

And so the five Young Justice members sped off, with Wally in the lead, to go find and help their little brother, even though there was absolutely nothing they could do to help him.

Only shifting could help Robin now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, good? Bad? I know I enjoyed writing it, I just hope you enjoyed reading it. Again, hope to update this soon. I absolutely loved Wolves of Mercy Falls, and I adore Young Justice and all the Bat characters like you wouldn't believe. <strong>

**Well, I hope you liked this, feel free to give me your comments through reviews or PMs, and thank you for your review black-belt sleeper.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Batman **_**or **_**Wolves of Mercy Falls**_

Robin rubbed the blood away from his nose and tried to ignore the nausea. He couldn't help shivering. He remembered when Rowan's nose and mouth began to bleed. She had been in so much _pain; _he could feel every bit of it from their connection as werewolves.

_I'm going to die just like her. _Dick felt…afraid. But he refused to show it. He wasn't trained to show this kind of fear. Besides, he'd accepted his death easily; he just wished it would be quicker and not as prolonged as it had already been, and going to be.

Dying itself wasn't scary; it was just a long prolonged death that was.

"Robin?"

He spun around, alarmed at the new voice, and trying to ignore the splitting pains in his head, to see Wally. Immediately, he relaxed, unaware of the ambush that the team had planned for him. An ambush he certainly wouldn't be able to do anything about, considering his sickness and the fact that the team had taken precautions, having rope, duck tape, cloth, and chloroform ready to drug and restrain Robin with.

"Hey, Wally," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Wally said, cautiously, staring at Robin in a strange way, as if he was planning something. Looking the younger boy up and down, he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Robin lied, his voice a little husky. He coughed into his elbow, tasting blood.

_Oh, Doamne, _Robin thought. Oh, God.

He was starting to bleed out the mouth too.

"You're lying," Wally said.

"What?" Robin looked up at him, his eyes bleary and a little unfocused behind the sunglasses, but Wally didn't know that. There were a lot of things about Robin that Wally didn't know.

"Rob, if you just talk to me now, we can avoid a lot of things I can do to make you talk to me, that you probably won't like," he said.

"Wally, what are you talking about? Nothing is wrong," Robin said.

Wally sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, "but this is for your own good."

Robin opened his mouth to speak again, when a hand clamped down on it, along with a cloth covered in chloroform.

Robin struggled, but he could tell by the strength that it was Superboy who had him in this lock. Robin was resistant to drugs, so it took a total of about seven minutes to finally knock him out, but when he did finally lose consciousness, he slumped down into Superboy's arms, oblivious to his team beginning to tie him up.

* * *

><p>Robin plunged out of a dream full of howling wolves all with blood leaking from the corners of their mouths and noses, dropping dead along the ground, one after another, like flies.<p>

He jerked awake, only to find he couldn't see anything. He began to panic at first, but then he felt the cloth over his eyes, the one in his mouth, and the ropes binding him.

And he remembered the team kidnapping him.

Under normal circumstances, Robin would be able to use escapology to get out of this fairly quickly. He'd been in worse fixes before, but his head was pounding as if there were hammers banging against his skull over and over again, reminding him of one time when the Joker had grabbed hold of him and taken a crowbar to his chest and skull.

All he could do right now was struggle futilely, trying to concentrate.

He jumped when he felt the warm hand wrap around his shoulder. "Easy there, Rob," Wally said. "We're trying to help."

_You call this helping? _Robin longed to say, but he couldn't with the gag in his mouth.

"We're holding an intervention," Wally continued. "We know you're sick. If you weren't, you would've gotten out of those ropes by now."

_And, how do you expect me to respond…? _Robin felt his wolf instinct pushing him to growl, or to try and flee, but he could do neither.

"We tried to get Roy to come by and help us with our intervention, but we couldn't get a hold of him," Wally continued. "The point is, we're worried about you. Can't you just talk to us?"

"No, I can't," Robin tried to say, but it came out muffled.

"Oh, right, sorry," Wally, said. Robin could practically _hear _Wally blushing, turning his pale, freckled face scarlet.

"How'd you expect him to talk if he's gagged, Kid Mouth?" Robin heard Artemis ask in annoyance. She was always looking for reasons to insult Wally.

"Hey, it was Supes idea to gag him, not mine," Wally said.

"Don't blame Superboy!" M'gann said, coming to her boyfriend's defense.

Robin began to test his roped while the team argued. If he could just get out of them…

He coughed, though it was muffled. There was blood though, flowing up into his mouth.

_Oh God… _Robin began to choke on the metallic, crimson liquid. He had been perfectly ready to die, just not like this. Sure he knew the mix of the fever and the blood would kill him eventually, thanks to the wolf toxins, but he hadn't expected it to suffocate him on the couch next to his best friends!

If Robin were a normal person, he would've started to panic as he found himself unable to breathe. But Robin was trained by _Batman; _he was used to these kinds of situations. The only reason he really continued to struggle was because he didn't want his friends to stop arguing and find a dead body on the couch next to them.

Apparently, the team had heard his muffled choking, because they stopped arguing.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he heard Miss M ask. "Wally, take the gag off him please, and the blindfold; I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Of course, sweetness," Wally said, proceeding to do what M'gann asked.

If Robin weren't sick and coughing up blood, he would've laughed at his friend's attempt to flirt with M'gann.

His blindfold was removed first, and if his mask still weren't in place, it would have revealed feverish blue eyes. The gag was removed second, and Robin heard Miss Martian scream as he began to cough the blood up.

Between coughs, he _breathed, _taking in the oxygen the blood and gag had prevented him from getting.

"Oh my God, call Batman!" he heard Artemis yell.

"No!' Robin shrieked, his bound body falling off the couch, still coughing. "Don't tell him."

"Robin, my friend, you need medical attention," Kaldur said, his voice incredibly alarmed for the normally calm Atlantian.

"I don't want him to see me like this…" Robin slurred his words a little.

"He's delirious, Wally-"

"On it!" the speedster yelled, gone in a flash. Moments later Wally was back. At some point, he pulled Robin up into a hug, holding his little brother close, until the Dark Knight arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? I really would like your input.<strong>

**Well, next chapter, Batman is going to have to do what happened at the end of Linger for Robin, so, our little bird's going to be turned back into a wolf. How it'll work will all be explained, but those of you who have read Wolves of Mercy Falls and have read book two, Linger, will know exactly what I am talking about, and the Team will finally understand about the wolf toxins and what was really going on the whole time Robin was sick. **

**Beware, there will be Daddy!Bats**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Young Justice **_

* * *

><p>Batman almost had to fight to get Wally to let go of Robin, but the red-headed boy knew it was for the best, so he let go as the Dark Knight moved to take the young boy from his arms.<p>

Batman began to look at his protégé, the way he moved, the blood, and to all of their surprises, he took off Robin's mask, revealing bright blue eyes that were feverish, and the pupils… they were _odd. _They didn't look quite human.

"I-is he going to be all right?" Wally asked, tentatively.

Batman looked up at him, beginning to cut the ropes still binding his protégé's limbs with a batarang. "No, he won't."

The entire team's hearts sank.

"Wh-what's going to happen to him?" Kaldur had the courage to ask the question none of the others did. "Is he going to… die?"

"No," Batman said. "But he will if I don't… _help_ him."

"So help him!" Artemis nearly screamed her words.

She was rewarded with the bat-glare. "What do you _think _I am doing?"

Before any of them cold reply, Batman took out a syringe full of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Wally asked nervously.

"His spit," Batman said. "Back before I cured him."

"Okay, first of all, ew," Wally said. "Second of all, what do you mean you _cured _him?"

"You'll see," Batman said.

"What does _that _mean?" Conner asked angrily, quite pissed that Batman was being so vague and cryptic.

Robin coughed some more blood, the red liquid coming up out of his mouth, and even bleeding from his nose. He looked so helpless.

He looked dead.

Batman jammed the syringe into Robin's shoulder, and injected the liquid. "I'm making him what he was before."

And then Robin's eyes snapped open wide. The pupils dilated, and the irises looked even brighter.

Batman picked his protégé up and headed towards the zeta-tubes. "Come, we are going to Romania."

The team followed. "Why?" Wally asked.

"You'll see." The Batman answered.

And then the left via zeta-tube.

The moment they got to Romania, the team immediately felt cold, and began shivering, with the exception of M'gann, who liked the cold.

But Robin felt something else, something he hadn't felt this strong in a long time.

The wolf.

Looking down at the snow, feeling the cold- his sickness was fading only to be started over. Like having pneumonia be replaced with the flu.

He immediately began squirming in Batman's arms. He needed to be the wolf, he had to be the wolf. He _wanted _to be the wolf.

Wolf. Paws. Fur. Cold. Shiver. Shift. Change. Linger. Become. Wolf. Stay. Wolf. Forever.

Batman let go of Robin, and tore of the top of the boy's suit, letting Robin's now exposed skin touch the snow.

Cold. Shift. NOW.

"Batman, he'll freeze." He could hear a voice, but it was too vague in the distance. He knew it, but couldn't place it to its owner's name.

And then he began to spasm on the ground, unaware of his team's gasps of shock. His skin changed to the creamy blue color of a black wolf, his body grew fur, and he shifted down into wolf form.

The wolf that was once a boy squirmed out of the rest of the clothing he was once wearing. He looked at the others gathered around it. They were humans, at least some of them were. The others, he was not sure what species they were, but he knew he once knew. He recognized their faces. They were not threats, yet he felt threatened anyway.

He let out a warning growl, telling them not to try and come closer. Not to try and touch him.

They stared forward at him forlornly. He could smell the sadness.

The wolf felt bad. He did not mean to upset them. He just didn't feel safe.

In the distance, another wolf howled. His ears perked up. He knew that howl. It was of a wolf he respected. A wolf he knew well, but had not seen in many years.

He howled back.

The other wolf howled again, excitement in his song. He wanted to see him.

The wolf turned around, and ran towards the woods, looking back at the people's still sad faces. But why were they sad?

He was not sure, so he turned around, and melted into the trees, becoming one with the forest once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, good? Bad? I'm really hoping for good. :) Well, please give me your input. Next chapter, Bats is going to explain just what Robin is, and how long he will be a wolf, the side effects, etc. The team is going to feel kind of bad for thinking Robin was just sick and avoiding them, when really he didn't want them to know he either had to die or become a wolf again, and then we're going to visit Robin with his wolf friends from the circus. The wolf that was howling with him was Mr. Haley, by the way. I will probably do a skip for a couple of months to where Robin is starting to shift back, but will be unstable in deciding which form to go into, since he is being started over as a wolf.<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading,**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" Wally exclaimed once they were back in the mountain.<p>

"Sit down," Batman ordered in a steely voice. No one hesitated.

Batman sighed. "I adopted Robin when he was eight years old after his parents' death. I first noticed what he was during winter, as that is when his kind shifts."

"Shifts?" Artemis asked. "Do you mean he's a… werewolf?"

Batman nodded. "Not the kind you would imagine though. He doesn't respond to a full moon nor does he go insane with a thirst for blood and human flesh. He just… becomes a wolf."

"He doesn't recognize us, does he?" M'gann asked with a sniffle.

"He may look at you and sense familiarity, but other than that, no," Batman replied. "He possesses the mind of a wolf right now and everything about him that was once human is gone until he shifts back."

"So, why was he dying?" Wally asked. "And why did you turn him back? Who'd want to be a wolf their whole life?!"

"He would have died if I didn't turn him back into a wolf," Batman replied darkly. "You see, this isn't a magical curse. It's a scientific disease. The shifting is just a symptom of the disease. I cured Robin of turning into a wolf, but in doing so, it caused him to grow ill after a few years because the shifts keep death at bay. Now that he is shifting again, the illness will have left him and as soon as winter is over we can bring him back here and I will cure him again for another few years before having to repeat the process."

"How exactly do you cure it?" Superboy asked.

"I have to give him an extremely high fever and then he must shift," Batman said. "It has to be fought as a wolf. If not, he will surely die.

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"Because he can't kill the wolf as a human," Batman said. "Now enough questions. When winter ends, Robin will get in contact with us and I will bring him back here to be cured. I should warn you though, his shifts will be erratic when he first comes back. Even when he isn't extremely cold he may turn back into a wolf. They're supposed to even out if he's a wolf for multiple years, but I am never going to let that happen again."

Then the Batman left, leaving the team to sit in silence in Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the forests of Romania, wolf paws pounded along the ground. They ran through the bitter cold snow that came with the freezing weather that made them what they were.<p>

The wolves ran faster than any other creature within the trees, skidding to a stop in the clearing they made their dens in.

Each wolf let out a low howl, creating a chorus of eerie music that could almost be mistaken for beautiful, ethereal singing. They were, after all, humans underneath all their wolf skin.


End file.
